


You're a Wizard, Potter!

by LLAP115



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dramatic Draco Malfoy, Happy Birthday Em!, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Post-it Notes, birthday drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLAP115/pseuds/LLAP115
Summary: A mysterious sticky note and Harry's incompetence in all things wizard drive Draco crazy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36
Collections: Squee Squad Birthday Gifts





	You're a Wizard, Potter!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaesterChill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterChill/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[Fanart] You Gotta Carry That Weight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472356) by [lettersbyelise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersbyelise/pseuds/lettersbyelise), [LLAP115](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLAP115/pseuds/LLAP115). 



> Lovely Em, I wish you all the best for your birthday! I hope that you get to celebrate with your family and that you receive lots of great presents!! Mine is a lot smaller than I originally planned *sigh* I hope it makes you smile at least a little bit :) Love you, you wonderful person, you!!

"Potter!"

"Potter?!" 

"Haaaaarry!" _mutter_ "You have to be somewhere in this house..."

 _comes yawning out of a room and scratches his hair_ "What, what's going on?"

"Did you fall asleep in the library again? Honestly, Potter, just go to bed when you're tired."

"Is that why you called me? To come to bed?"

"Yes! Err, no, not quite ... I found this sticky note in your Auror robes."

_waves post-it around in the air_

"And at first I thought 'his chicken scratch has certainly seen better days' and then I was wondering why you'd want to replace my perfectly fine robes with Muggle t-shirts. Though designing my own clothes has its appeal now that I think about it... but that's besides the point! What I actually want to talk about is THIS!"

_turns post-it around and shoves it dramatically into Harry's face_

"Who is this Em person, why is it their birthday and what's up with that heart????!!!!"

 _blinks a few times in confusion_ "Oh, damn! I was supposed to deliver this on 30 June as early as possible! What day is it, what time? Why didn't you wake me? I'll explain it all later, I have to run!!" _snatches the post-it and apparates away_

"I- ... what?" 

_looks quite perplexed at the empty spot where Harry just stood and shakes his head while muttering, voice becoming smaller and smaller_

"But ... owls, Potter? Wizarding p-postal service? ... the floo?" 

**Author's Note:**

> ;D


End file.
